Un dia como este
by Love-girl2015
Summary: "Sin ti, mi vida va a ser como un frasco donde solo puedo ver tu reflejo, adentro...reviviendo nuestro amor que se marchitó; voy reviviendo ese amor que solo me hace sentir el estar a tu lado"- A.M. Mimato!


Estaba lloviendo. Eso fue lo primero que noto Mimi al abrir sus ojos a eso de las diez de la mañana.

Se sentía agotada, a pesar de que era la primera noche en varios días que había podido dormir. Suspiro, al forzar su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada.

Miro hacia fuera y cualquiera hubiese podido notar las ojeras y los rastros de lágrimas bajo sus ojos, una vez la luz toco su tez pálida.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Mimi lucho contra la pesadez en su pecho.

Se dirigió al baño e inmediatamente lavo su rostro con agua fría. Alzando la vista, se encontró son su reflejo y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente.

Fue a la cocina, decidida a tratar de comer algo, a pesar de que no sentía apetito hacia nada.

Inconscientemente, tomo la primera caja de cereal que había en la alacena; tomo dos platos, los lleno del mismo, busco la leche y se sentó a comer.

Frunció el ceño al ver el otro plato en la mesa y maldijo en voz baja. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento y desvió la mirada.

Se detuvo y poso su cabeza en sus brazos; una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro hasta caer en la mesa y sollozó varias veces, antes de respirar hondo y componerse lo suficiente como para desechar lo que quedo de su desayuno e ir nuevamente al baño.

'_**Una ducha… eso es lo que necesito' **_pensó la castaña al cerrar la puerta y comenzar a desvestirse.

Una vez dentro, Mimi se perdió lentamente en sus pensamientos… esas memorias que, a pesar de todo, provocaban que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro.

Un dia como este, bajo la lluvia, fue que su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Un dia como este, Mimi pudo olvidar como se sentía el estar sola…perdida.

Un dia como este, bajo la lluvia, en apuro y desconsuelo, fue que Mimi conoció al amor de su vida.

Yamato Ishida no fue una simple coincidencia; no podía ser.

Que la vida le permitiese tener una persona tan maravillosa a su lado dia tras dia… fue una bendición.

El agua seguía resbalando por su cuerpo, saldría con la piel arrugada, pero, ¿y que?

Mimi sonrió amargamente, otra vez.

_Un dia como este… experimento su primer beso; luego de una pelea explosiva con ese ser maravilloso que aclamaba amarla más que a nada en este mundo, esa voz que le decía lo hermosa que era, pero ella lo negaba. _

_Matt si que sabía como callarla. ¿Qué mejor forma que posando sus labios sobre los de ella? ¿Qué mejor forma que pedirle que fuera suya?_

_¿Cómo negarse?_

_Mimi todavía podía sentir el calor que se esparció por su cuerpo al escuchar ese primer "te amo", al sentir aquellos brazos por primera vez alrededor de sí._

Se termino de arreglar y se maquillo levemente, Matt siempre le decía que no era necesario…pero no lo podía evitar.

Tomo un taxi y se dejo perder nuevamente.

_Un dia como este… dos años y seis meses después, Matt le rogo que fuese suya por siempre. _

_Mimi lloro de felicidad y lo besó; recuerda como Matt tomo su rostro en sus manos, acariciándola con una delicadeza inexplicable._

"Eh… ya llegamos, señorita" la voz del conductor la alerto; disculpándose, Mimi le dio el dinero y bajo del auto.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar.

_Un dia como este, Matt y Mimi fueron en busca de un hogar._

"Hola, Matt…" Mimi sonrió felizmente, arrodillándose.

"Hace algo de frio…olvide mi abrigo, otra vez…sigo igual de despistada, ¿ves?" rió.

El silencio era sombrío, pesado…

"¿Estas molesto? Llevo varios días sin venir…" no obtuvo respuesta; una sonrisa amarga se esparció por su rostro, nuevamente, ya era algo natural en ella.

"Lo siento…"

_Un dia como este… Matt le dedico, por primera vez, una canción. _

_Fue un dia lluvioso, catorce de febrero. Su piel aun se eriza al recordar la melodía y su letra. _

"Ay, Matt…" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

"¿Por qué?" grito. "¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Contéstame, por favor!" lloró; su pecho se sentía contraído, sentía que le faltaba el aire, no podía parar de llorar.

"Te amo…" murmuro silenciosamente.

Miro el anillo en su dedo anular; el mismo se sentía frio, no cálido como antes.

Un dia como este, Matt enfermó.

Mimi recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, postrado sobre aquella cama en el hospital. Varios cables inyectando su brazo…cubriéndolo de manchas oscuras.

"No ha habido nadie mas, ¿sabes?" Mimi sentía que se ahogaba.

"Jamás lo habrá…"

_Un dia como este… Mimi conoció al hermano de Matt._

_Aquel pequeño que, al igual que su hermano, no hacia más que sonreír. _

_Un dia como este… le llamaron. _

_Mimi había estado preparando una bolsa con algunas sabanas y los cuadernos de escribir música que le pertenecían a Matt._

_Recuerda haber arrojado todo al suelo… y correr. _

_Sus piernas le rogaban que se detuviera por instante, pero no lo haría, tenía que llegar. _

_Recuerda como llego a aquel lugar, agitada y sin aliento._

_Recuerda como al entrar a su cuarto le maldijo; un hermoso arreglo de rosas le esperaba junto a un Matt sonriente y arrepentido. _

_Recuerda su voz… esa última canción que le pudo llegar a escribir._

_Era su cumpleaños, un dia como este… lluvioso y algo acogedor._

_Recuerda haberlo besado con ternura… sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello rubio._

_Un dia como este… jamás imagino que ese "te veo mañana, Mimi" seria inválido._

"Te amo, Yama…" volvió a decir, esta vez mas fuerte.

Mimi sonrió, levantándose del suelo. "Te amo tanto…"

Comenzó a irse, pero giro su cabeza una vez más, y miro hacia atrás.

"Por siempre, ¿oíste?" rio suavemente, recordando como el rubio le había susurrado esas mismas palabras al oído.

"Ayer, hoy, mañana, el dia que le sigue… por el resto de mis días" pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ella.

_Un dia como este… el destino decidió que era tiempo de acabar._

"Te veré luego, Matt… espera por mi ¿si?" la castaña sintió como la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte, empapándola en un instante.

"Donde quiera que estés…" susurró.

Miro hacia el cielo. "Allá arriba…" otra lagrima escapó.

_Un dia como este… el destino decidió arrebatarle a Matt._

"No me olvides…"

**LG15: ¿Qué les pareció? **** Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, muchas gracias por haberlo leído, igual, se los agradezco. **


End file.
